


Present?

by Amusuk



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again</p>
<p>My memories faded</p>
<p>I remain half-emptied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present?

* * *

 

 

I once was wondering 

How do your being

feel so familiar

 

 

Once it was answered 

but then you were there by my side

locking 

burying

Everything that ever hurt me

 

Creating another pain 

for yourself

 

 

Again

My memories faded

I remain half-emptied

 

 

But even so

Little you still remains 

not in the brain 

but heart that I maintain

 

 

Forgotten is forgotten 

but it has never been lost 

Never

Just slighted amidst

things I dear mostly

 

 

Does a memory remember it once was... present?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: strange poem first thing in the morning? i don't know...  
> plus today (or exactly yesterday) AO3 reaches 1 million fanworks. Hehe, I'm glad too. It's one day late, anyway, I've opened this site just now. Writing this in few minutes in my sleepy state, hahah. Okay I should stop rambling now, have a good day ^_^


End file.
